Love Junkie (Drogado de tí - Ereri)
by Nanariko-chan Naty
Summary: La vida de los adolescentes con problemas hoy en día, se definen con una sola palabra. La vida Es... Mierda. Todo es porquería. Así es...lo único bueno. Polvo. ¿Quién necesita el amor? Esa mierda de sentimientos... Es lo que arruina a la gente. Oh Levi... pero ¿Qué has hecho? Historia dedicada a: Laura.


_[Fanfic: **drogadicto del amor (Drogado de Tí)** ]_

 _Esta historia esta Dedicada a mi Amiga:_ Laura 3

 _ **ADVERTENCIAS** : _

_**Relación:** Yaoi. Chico. X. Chico _

_**Pareja:** Ereri. Eren. ._

 **Tema:** Drogas/Drama/Romance/Mpreg

 _ **AU:** Universo Alternativo._

* * *

 **Capítulo 1:** El intruso en mi vida

 _La vida de los adolescentes hoy en día, se puede definir en una sola palabra._

 _La vida es..._  
 _Mierda._

 _Todo es una puñetera_ _huevada que te caga el tiempo, tiempo que corre elevándose._

 _Todo es porquería._

 _Nada tiene puto sentido._

 _Tus padres,..._

 _Por favor...Esos viejos que saben._

 _Dar sermón y soltarte charlas aburridas._

 _Así es...lo único bueno._

 _Lo único que vale la malnacida vida es..._

 _Polvo._

 _Soplos de vida._

 _El elegir de las pasiones carnales._

 _El afrodisíaco perfecto qué marca tu vida._

 _¿Quién necesita el amor?_

 _Esa mierda de sentimientos... Es lo que arruina a la gente._

[Eren narra]

—¡Eren Jaeger vaya a detención! -Se oye el grito de la proponte mujer voluminosa y de gafas. Hoy está más loca está vieja sonsa.

Me levanto con...eeeeevidente fastidio. Arrastró los pies y de un tirón abrí la puerta del aula y salí a los pasillos.

—Pero que cagada...-exclamó soltando un suspiro exagerado y aburrido.

Elevó mis manos, estirando en el aire y luego las coloco detrás de la nuca.

—¡Jaeger ya se me va yendo al aula 305!

—Cállate ya, vieja inútil

—¡Suficiente! -La mujer azota sus manos contra su mesa y sale encaprichada en mi rumbó.

Carajo.

Salgo disparado como alma que lleva el diablo hacia la salida del internado.

Internado ah, perdón. Instituto... Ahora me regresaron al instituto. Estaba bajo buena conducta. Ja.

A la mierda. Yo me largo de aquí.

Dobló una esquina, la mujer me está siguiendo. Y hasta creé que me coje. Paso por las aulas de 5to y 4to.

—¡Eren Zeke Jaeger Frizt regresé acá en este instante!

Me grita la docente. Esta vieja se cree mi madre o que para llamarme por mí nombre completo.

No obedezco ni a mis padres, peor aún a esas ancianas seniles que tengo de docentes.

Los lentes sobre ese cabello rojizo, teñido de canas, están por caerse. Aseguró con mis manos mi mochila tras la espalda y me meto al aula de los de Primero. Hay disturbio, gente gritando, papeles volando, esquivo a su mayoría y salgo directo a los pasillos de la entrada. Con ese atajó he perdido a la anciana y mi cuerpo se estrella. Más bien dicho, el rostro se me plantó contra la cara de otro chico. Caigo para atrás, de trasero sobándome la frente con ambas manos.

—¡¿Qué demonios- exclama cuando el otro chico se pone de pie y me toma del cuello

—¡Jaeger! ¡Puto drogo que- Gritaba la voz de mi contrario.

—Tks. La yegua parlante -digo en reniego y al segundo siguiente un par de piernas llegan a nosotros.

—¡Alto ahí Jaeger! -ordena la vieja de lentes caídos.

—Mierda -Suelto yo, empujó a Jean para que deje de agarrarme, este no lo hace y solo dice

—¿Señora Constanza?

Me suelto del agarre y por fin lo hago a un lado. Me dirijo a la puerta y esta se cierra en mi cara. Voy para la derecha, a los sanitarios para subirme por la ventana y escapar, aparece llegando el regente. Cerrándome el paso.

Me plantó la mano en la cara en expresión de frustración.  
Maldita sea, me atraparon.

—Joven Jaeger, tenga entiendo que está escuela no tolerará actos indecentes de alumnos mal educados qué- Me quedo en el centro cuando me da el sermón.

—Con un demonio, ¿Qué fue lo que hiciste está vez? -Me dice Jean al costado. No le gustará saber, pero ya que preguntó, que se joda.

—Tal vez sea -sonrió —...porqué dibujé el pito de tu novio cogiendo con la maestra... En el clase de arte

—¡¿QUÉ?! ¡¿Qué Mierda Hiciste?! -Se altera. Aquí viene lo mejor

—Lo qué oíste... -Jalo mi mandíbula de un lado al retarlo con la mierda —Ilustre a tu querido Marco partido del rostro por ganas de cogerse a-

Abre la boca en expresión de desgano y...

Me lanza un puño a estampar mi rostro. Caigo de espaldas contra los casilleros. Jalo mi mano por la mandíbula para limpiarme y me pongo de pie.

Eso es lo que hacía falta a mi mañana, una buena pelea. Se acerca a mí, entre ambos nos sujetamos la camisa alzando los puños para agarrarnos a golpes.

Dura unos instantes los golpes y luego nos interrumpen con...

—¡Kristense! ¡Jaeger! ¡Deténgase de inmediato!

Ambos miramos al director del instituto, bien formando y luciendo un traje plata caro con una corbata roja. Nos detenemos mirando de frente al señor licen...ciado.

—Jovenes... -Y bla bla bla, castigados, bla bla bla detención con...

—¡Qué carajos! -Chilla Jean —Suspendido dos días... Y Todo el día de hoy en detención ¡Y CON ÉL! -me señala —Tiene que ser una broma, y de muy mal gusto señor director

Iba quejándose.

—La educación en esta institución es importante... Tres días de suspensión.

—Pero... pero -decía nervioso.

—Tks, otro castigo -dije yo, recién regrese de mis días de suspensión y otra vuelta. Era aburrido quedarme en casa.

[Horas después - Aula 305 (Detención)]

—Todo esto es tu maldita culpa -me repetía por tercera vez.

Aburrido de apoyar mi mejilla en mi mano, alzó la palma de está en dirección a su rostro.

—Díselo a la mano.

—Serás, pequeña mierda -blasfemo sentando en el pupitre de al lado. Una verga que me vale. Bajo la mano y giro el rostro para otro lado

—Hum, apuesto que si Mikasa te estuviera viendo ahora estaría avergonzada -dice para picarme.

—¡A ELLA NO LA METAS EN-!

Me alzaba de mi asiento cuando la puerta se abrió.

—Hola chicos, vengo a sacarlos... ¿Cómo - Nos ve en la posición de volver a levantar los puños el uno contra el otro.

—No puede ser, ustedes que no aprenden nada -reprende Marco, en la puerta bajando su tableta llena de formularios y exámenes. Marco es, como decirlo... El corcho, el listo de la clase y por supuesto el presidente de está.

—Jaeger inicio todo, ¡Es su culpa que este en detención! -Me acusa, suspiro.

— _Stupid_ _horse_ -pronunció al volver a sentarme.

—Amor -le habla entrando, dejando sus notas para tomar su rostro.

—Te dije que dejaras de meterte en el camino de Eren, sabes lo que pasa cuando...

—Deberías dejar de darle las órdenes por escrito. No sabe leer -me burló al coger mi mochila y colgármela encima.

—Maldito jae- Escuchó por parte Jean.

—Huh, Eren... Armin te está buscando para los ensayos de la banda -me avisa.

—Qué ni se aparezca. No lo quiero ver -

—Jean,... Eren es el cantante, no podemos ensayar la siguiente o ninguna canción sin...

—Es un inútil...qué lo único que hace es envenenarse de esa mierda y meterse en problemas

—Jean, ¡Ya basta! Eren no tiene la culpa, el solo-  
-lo ignoró.

No escuchó ni quiero oír lo siguiente que dirá y salgo del aula, luego del instituto.

Joder. Que mal día he tenido.

Encima fui castigado, tuve que quedarme encerrado en esa maldita aula sin terminar de practicar la siguiente canción -En realidad me gusta cantar y soy bueno- Aunque me lo busque...

Pestañeo un poco, se aclaran mis ideas. El efecto había acabado hace ya unas horas. Y Ahora viene el arrepentimiento.

Mierda, debí dejarlo. Dejarla en el pasado...

Pero anoche y esta mañana... Volvió a hacerlo.

Ella está avergonzada. Lo sé.

Bajo el efecto de esa c _osa_ hice mierdas otra vez. Llevaba rehabilitado de las drogas, hace por lo menos tres meses. La banda y mis amigos eran una distracción para que no volviera a flipar*...

Agr, como odio a ese fastidioso Jean. Al menos, Marco lo pone en su lugar. Ajaja. Pobre yegua sin acción en la noche...pero tiene razón.

En fin, agarro con más fuerza los tirantes de mi mochila, como quiero tirarme un porro* ahora, voy pasando por la calle...Está acabando el día y debo regresar a casa. Otro maldito infierno bajo la vigilancia constante de mis padres.

Ja. Este día no puede ponerse más del asco, yo-

Antes de que lo diga, o piense siquiera la luz de una motocicleta y su motor se escuchan a centímetros míos.

—Eh?! -Solo puedo girar mi cabeza y ver su rostro pálido, al parecer es un azabache con lentes oscuros montando en ella, es el quien me atropella.

[Levi narra]

Andaba en mi motocicleta escapando de la policía pues me descubrieron vendiendo droga. Lo lógico sería que yo fuera un drogadicto pero no lo soy, sólo lo hago para conseguir dinero.

Baje la velocidad de mi motocicleta una vez que me percaté que había perdido de vista a los policías, ya estaba por los 20 km/h pero me encontraba distraído pues no vendí mucho.

Siento como todo pasa tan rápido, un mocoso estúpido pasaba por la calle distraído, le doy un golpe con mi moto y veo como está tirado en el pavimento desmayado. Estacionó y le hecho un ojo, está bien...No tiene un hueso rostro ni esta sangrando. Suspiro, fue más el susto que el golpe. No tiene muchas heridas,y si las tienen son raspones... Es leve.

— ¡Tsk! ¡Maldito!— le grito sabiendo que no me respondería. Ando sentando aun en la moto.

Debo llevármelo antes de que alguien se dé cuenta...

Miró a mí al rededor. No hay gente.

Bajo y dispongo a llevármelo en la moto a mi hogar, ¡No sé cómo carajos le voy a hacer!

Este chico es un cadáver de por lo menos 60kg o más. Lo siento, se mantiene derecho un momento y regresa al suelo. Su cerebro vacío suena otra vez. Se acabó, este chico es una molestia, me levanto y voy a uno de los compartimentos de mi motocicleta. Menos mal tenía una cuerda y unos anteojos oscuros, me los quito de la cara y se los pongo. Una vez que conseguí subirlo. Luego me subo yo, de esta forma no se darán cuenta que llevaba a una persona inconsciente.  
.

Llegados a mi hogar, el cuerpo del chico sigue inconsciente... Me preocupó haberlo matado. Pero respira, enciendo el fuego en mi cocina de dos hornillas.

Ni loco lo recostaba en mi cama, esta tirado en la alacena hasta qué reacciones. No tarda mucho, su cuerpo se retuerce en la superficie, poco cómoda. Su espalda está apoyada en la garrafa, cabecea varias veces hasta despertar a la tercera.

-Mn, ¿dónde? -murmuró al abrir los ojos, hay poca luz en ese lugar y casi no lo escuchó. Puede oír mis pasos por la puerta entre abierta, está muestra una luz potente que me deja ver el comedor vacío y posteriormente mi persona.

-¡Ahh! ¡Un Secuestrador! -grita espantado al verme - Fui... Fui... ¿Secuestrado?

—¡No grites Mocoso! Que no estoy sordo — le digo al niñato paranoico éste al llegar y entrar a la alacena. Lo veo de pies a cabeza y noto nuestra diferencia de altura,...Joder ¿Qué comerá este mocoso para ser alto? Ya con solo verle la cara me irrita.

—¡No soy Mocoso! Con un cuerno -grita a su defensa, tambaleando un poco al ponerse de pie. Después de verme me lanza la bomba de preguntas

—¡¿Qué Mierda hago en este lugar?! ¡¿Dónde carajos estoy?! ¡¿Quién eres?! ¡¿Y mi maleta?! TÚ -me señaló con el dedo -..un momento, te conozco... Tu... Tú me atropellaste con la motocicleta y ¡Ahora ME SECUESTRAS!

— No soy ningún secuestra—Tal vez si lo sea,... Es decir tiene ropa de marca en la mochila y ese uniforme escolar, es de las caras... ¿Puede que tenga una familia con dinero? Si anuncio su secuestro, hago que sus padres me arreglen un acuerdo de dinero por su libertad, me hago rico y lo dejo libre, tirado por ya tú sabe dónde.

Le doy una mirada rápida al Mocoso.

—Que novedad, ni me había dado cuenta que te atropelle —le respondo con sarcasmo—Oye... ¿Tus padres tienen dinero...?

—Si piensas que vivo en una mansión y cago dinero ¡Te diré que No! -avanza hasta en mi dirección, adiós al efectivo. El mocoso va deteniendo su paso en el marco de la puerta -...Cómo si quisiera hacer un trato con un maldito ladrón

—Odio que la gente me mire desde arriba, Mocoso estúpido — le lanzó una patada certera en sus costillas —Para tu información, JAMAS he robado.

Jamás en mi vida he robado, sólo compro droga y la vendo, así de sencillo, se lo que duele que te roben y ese simple comentario me ofendió bastante. Colma mi paciencia este engreído.

—Que bueno que despertaste, ahora puedes irte de mi casa —Y yo que me había molestado en hacer el desayuno, a la próxima lo dejo tirado. No debí traerlo desde un principio, debí dejarlo en la puerta de un hospital o algo pero noooo tuve que traerlo a mi casa.

—¡Oye tu! -me grita después de que lo dejé tirado en el suelo. Me daba la vuelta y el se ponía de pie. Para cuando me giro me da un puñetazo en la cara.

No le tomo tanto trabajo cómo creí, recuperar el aire. Recibí el golpe en la cara haciéndome tambalear pero no caigo, el estúpido golpe que me tendió me dejó aturdido por unos momentos en los cuales el Mocoso aprovecha.

Le doy un golpe en el estómago. Similar al que él me dio. Lo veo escupir todo el aire que pudo está vez. Se retuerce en el suelo... Le estoy dando mucha ventaja a este insolente debo recuperar rápido el aire para ¡Sacarlo de aquí! Suficiente tengo con mis problemas económicos como para que un niñato venga a colmar mi paz.

Estoy por darle un puño en la cara cuando de repente escucho el ringtone Nokia classic 2700 de mi celular.

Se queda inmovil, desiste en su idea de continuar la pelea. Surge un incómodo y enigmático miramos estupefactos y me dice: Contesta... Tal vez sea urgente

Procedo a contestar el teléfono.

—Diga —Escucho el grito de Hanji y creo que hasta el Mocoso lo alcanzó a escuchar ya que pego un respingo.

—Cuatro ojos, ¡No grites! -reniego -¿Qué tienes?

Hanji: _Enanin, llamaba para saber ¿Por qué no asistió a clases?_

—¿Solo era para eso? Cuatro ojos, hablamos luego tengo un asunto importante que atender y fue interrumpido por cierta loca.

Hanji: _Nooo me digas que... estás...¡FOLLANDO!_ — ¡Más imprudente ni puede ser esta chica! Que no le da pena gritar aquello a los cuatro vientos, cuando la vea la voy a patear.

Cuelgo rápidamente el celular después de aquel grito de Hanji y doy una mirada rápida al mocoso.

[Eran]

Giro la cabeza de lado.

Esa mujer... ¿Quién era? ¿Su madre?

No, no creó por como grita.

No me extraña que se escape de casa, o robe... Un momento, dijo que no robaba. Pero literalmente me robo. ¿O fue caridad? Entonces porque me golpeó. ... Ahs.

Me rasco la cabeza, con un demonio. Me estoy haciendo líos y... Mi estómago suena. Me agarra las tripas con ambas manos, inclinándome un poco hacía adelante. Dios, Esto no puede ser más vergonzoso

El sonido de mis tripas vuelve a sonar. Al parecer si puede ¡Muero de hambre!

—Mm, ¿Tienes hambre? -Agaché la cabeza tras la pregunta, ¡Era obvio que Si lo tenía! Por algo suena las tripas, ¿no? El gusano que vive en nuestro intestino quiere tragar para ya no hacer ruido.

—...Bueno, -acepta -...El desayuno está servido en la cocina. No te lo voy a traer ve por él, y apenas acabes te largas —dice mientras ve la hora en su celular. Tsk -exclama

—Ya es tarde no puedo creer que- se va quejando mientras lo veo marcharse.

Iba a decirle "Gracias", aunque no sabía si darlas o no. Si sería bien recibido o no. Aparte también... Llego a la mesa mientras pienso eso. Voy probando la comida.

No me parece lógico lo que hago, pero le doy una mordida. ¡Está rico!

Me voy metiendo dos a la boca ahora, luego de lo qué hago me pongo a reír

...Estar comiendo de su plato y hacía minutos atrás nos sacábamos la mugre y nos insultábamos.

Bueno...acabo, estaba por pedir más. Pero veo la hora en mi muñeca y...

-¡Ahhh! ¡11 AM! -Me levanto en bruto de la mesa.

-¡No me jodas! Es súper tarde para ir a clase... Ahg. -me golpeó la cabeza -Estaré en detención nuevamente o peor está vez la expulsión,... Si mi madre se entera un momento...

—Oye, tú... -llamo al bajito que me mira con Inquisición -Llévame a casa

—Tsk que desagradecido -musita. Pues se iba a retirar para el baño en bata, tomaría una ducha cuando escucho "Cree que soy su mayordomo ¿o que mierdas? Maldito mimado, me sigo preguntando por qué carajos no lo dejé en la calle y hubiera hecho como la mayoría de la gente hace después de atropellar a las personas, me hubiera largado sin importarme su vida"

Mi ceño se frunce.

—Jaja —da una risa sarcástica —Creo que escuche mal, bueno supongo que no fue nada...Así que voy a tomar una ducha.

Voy hacia el, a paso velos y de forma violenta a través la cocina hasta donde lo veo, lo tomo su brazo para que escuche

—Tú no me oíste... ¡Me llevaras a casa! Me atropellaste así que ¡ME LA DEBES!

Lo reto con la mira y no quiere ceder, bien.

-Si no quieres que te demande, lo harás -digo por su pinta parece un ex convicto de la Ley. -NO me importaría darle una MANO a los Azules*. -le guiño un ojo

Su semblante en este momento está tan fruncido, ahr

—No tengo la paciencia suficiente para discutir contigo, haré las cosas rápido y la paz volverá a mí...

"Si no fuera por este mocoso estaría en estos momentos en la escuela soportando a Hanji, suficiente tengo con la cuatro ojos. No quiero lidiar con mocosos" era el pensamiento suyo puedo leerlo por como murmura entre dientes.

Da un suspiro largo resignado

—Suéltame imbécil o lo pagaras. Te esperas a que me bañe, no pienso salir así.

Lo suelto, se da la vuelta. Yo regreso al comedor. Así que teme salir con nuestras de qué lo apalearon jeje.

Mi madre y Familiares están acostumbrados a verme lleno de golpes y moretones. Pues soy joven, impulsivo y ocasionalmente hiperactivo. Espero como me lo pide.

Me toco el cuello algo tenso. Más vale que no tarde mucho la nena. Llevo un día sin dormir en casa... Eso indica un buen castigo. En lugar de estar aquí debería estar...

-Eren...Eren -me hablan por la bocina de mi móvil, era la voz de Armin. Estuve tan distraído en mis pensamientos que no me fije que sonó y que se respondió solo pues... Tenía una de esas aplicaciones que...

-¡EREN! -gritan por el teléfono. Lo pongo rápido en mi oído

-Si, Armin.. Ahr.. Maldición ya sé que debo estar en clase... No, no me regañes es lo último que quiero. Ajaja. Ya paso lista... ¡En Braus! Mierda, debo apresurarme. Gracias -cuelgo -!Oye¡ Ya.. Maldición, cuando tardas en secarte el culo

—¡No jodas imbécil! No soy igual que tú de cochino —Me responde a los gritos. Voy hacia él y escucho su voz renegar, musitando "Como puede ser posible que se me haya olvidado la toalla, ¿es que estoy idiota?"

Si, es un idiota.

"Ya veo, que lo idiota del mocoso es contagioso"

Eso me ofendió y deje de escuchar. Que se la arregle solo ahora.

—¡Tsk!...Mo-mocoso—dice suavemente y no lo oigo.

—Vamos Levi, sólo pide la toalla al mocoso —se decía a mi mismo.

—¡Mocoso! -Me grita.

-¡Carajo No soy Mocoso! ¿Cuantas veces lo debo decir? -hablaba al dirigirme molesto y sin freno al cuarto. -Sabes que tengo un nombre y es... -me tapaba los ojos para no ver. Bueno, no es que no viera un hombre desnudo antes, pero este en particular no lo quiero ver. Ya había tenido suficientes puñetazos en un día. No quería otro. Sin ver, me llego a tropezar con el mientras salía de la ducha a la habitación, tratando de llegar a la cama, cae desnudo abajo de mi, yo sobre el y este terminando de decir

-... E-ren ..

[Levi narra]

Por santa Higia si pudo ser más incómoda la situación...

Joder ¡que era estúpido está situación!

—Eren...—digo en un susurro al oírlo decir su nombre, a decir verdad su nombre es lindo

Pedirle a un niñato que me traiga la toalla ¡fue un error!

Si estuviera sólo bien podría pasar a mi habitación desnudo para tomar la toalla y secarme pero este no es el caso, mucho menos ahora que lo tengo encima.

—Aham —carraspeo la garganta nerviosamente para romper la tensión. Está situación no pasa muy seguido, mejor dicho ¡No pasa!

Mis mejillas se calientan y nuestros ojos no se despegan del otro.

-Eh?.. Eth. ... Etto. -No se adonde más que mirar a adelante. Lo tengo enfrente. Mi ropa esta húmeda por su cuerpo y el está ahí, sonrojado? Podrá ser... Yo... Sacude la cabeza.

-Esto... Yo. -divaga desviando la cabeza esperando

—Aham— vuelvo a carraspear—Mm... Sería mejor que nos apresuremos para así dejarte en tu casa —digo para que capté la indirecta "quítate".

Captó a la perfección mi indirecta pues se hace para atrás de inmediato. Sentándose en el suelo pero yo sigo desnudo y con el pecho expuesto. Me mira con detenimiento, no me digas qué está viendo mi pen...e...

De inmediato le llega el rubor a su rostro y luego el mio. Se pone de pie y esta por irse. Lo llamó y le pido la toalla.

Eren la divisa en una silla y la deja sobre la cama sin dar vuelta o verme, extiende su mano con la toalla blanca en manos.

-E... Estaré esperando en la c-cocina -Dice y sale disparado

—Maldita sea...—maldigo mi mala suerte, lo que menos quiero es hacer contacto con este tipo. Nadie entendería la vergüenza por la que estoy pasando ahora.

Prosigo a vestirme rápidamente me pongo unos jeans, una camiseta negra y encima una chamarra gris para finalizar, me pongo unas converse.

Y salgo de mi habitación, veo a Eren esperándome.

—Vayámonos y no menciones nada de lo ocurrido.

[Eran]

Yo quiero olvidadlo por completo. Lo sigo en silencio. Salimos de su casa lo veo sacar la moto que me atropelló. Yo,...este lugar lo conozco. Pero si se lo decía a este tipo, me haría caminar de vuelta a casa, estamos cinco cuadras. Me monte en la moto cuando lo dijo. Y supe desde del encendido del motor que... Debía ir detrás, sin cinturón solo quedaba agarrarme de su... Persona. No, no nunca. Jamás en la vida. Me sujete dé lo que pude. El acercamiento de esta mañana fue suficiente. Pasando la primera acera me pregunto dónde queda y supe entonces que debía cambiar mi destino de "casa o escuela" a uno distinto.

[Levi]

Eren actuaba muy extraño y sólo me daba indicaciones no muy seguras de sí mismo, es decir, que persona no sabe dónde vive

—Moco...—me interrumpo para decir su nombre —Em Eren, ya dimos muchas vueltas, ¿dónde es exactamente? Más te vale que no juegues conmigo que ¡bastante cara está la gasolina!

-Sigue este camino a la derecha, llévame al parque de las flores, y me iré de ahí -dice al final. Casi sin más comentarios llegamos. Baja de la moto y me regresa la mirada.

-Asumo que eso es todo... Hasta nunca Señoratropella estudiantes... Y compra gasolina cara -se va dando la vuelta ydespidiéndose de mi con un ademan dé manos hacia atrás de su nuca

—bueno...¡Adiós Eren! ¡Cumple con tu parte del trato, No me vayas a denunciar Mocoso! —veo como Eren se va a alejando. Admito que el mocoso me hizo pasar un buen rato, lástima que esto haya quedó así.

...

 ** _Aclaraciones:_**

 _ **Flipar:** Drogarse, también puede ser llamado "elevarse"._

 _ **Porro:** Cigarrillo_

 _ **Azules:** Policía uniformada, patrulleros._

 **Soplos:** Eren, y particularmente los gringos en Newyork. Llaman "Soplos" a la droga en polvo que consumen.

 **En el lueguaje de los "Drogo-dependientes" seria:**

Cocaína y derivados: Nieve, Pasta, Crack, Free Base, Basuko,  
Kisa, Perica/o.  
 _A la manera de consumirlo lo llaman_ : Hacerse una Línea, Raya, Fila.

Otra forma sería Peinarse, Darse Pases.

Cuando se consume mezclado con tabaco suelen decir "Hacerse un blanquito".

Heroína: Horse (Jean ajaja xD okno), Caballo, Brown Sugar, Jaco, Potro, White Lady, Reina.

 _A la manera de consumirlo lo denominan:_ Ponerse un Pico, Chute, Fly, Chino (si es fumado).

A la jeringuilla la llaman: 'Chute' o 'Insulina' (← es una hormona poli peptídica formada de aminoácidos, producida y secretada por el páncreas. La insulina interviene anabolismo de los glúcidos (azucares).

 **Okey, ya dejo dar clase jeje**

 **¡Holaaaaaa gente hermosa!, Yo aquí molestando con otro "Fanfic". Pero la verdad ya no aguantaba las ganas de publicarlo.**

 **No soy buena en comedia, espero haberlas hecho reír un poco *suda frio* xD**

 **¿Qué les depara a esos "polos opuestos" de Levi y Eren en este ámbito de las drogas?**

 **Debo, decir... y antes de continuar que hice esta historia con una amiga mía, muy especial**

 **¡GRACIAS POR LEER!**

 **Se me cuidan, vemos, abrazos, nos leemos en el otro capítulo.**

 **Nanariko-chan.**


End file.
